Tashigi
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Ensign Tashigi (たしぎ少尉 Tashigi Shōi) is a Marine officer serving under Commodore Smoker. Her name comes from a bird.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 16 Chapter 137, Fan Question: Do Kuina's and Tashigi's names come from birds? Appearance Tashigi looks remarkably like Zoro's deceased friend Kuina. Chapter 439 marks the full debut (after a single image on the cover of chapter 432) of a markedly different "look" for her; however, it is not clear whether this is an intentional redesign, or simply a result of the author's continually evolving art style and the length of time she had been out of the spotlight. Personality She was first introduced when the Straw Hat Pirates docked in Loguetown, where she was stationed. Smoker, her superior officer, seems to regard her as a protégé; the two work very well together. While adept at sword fighting, she is unusually clumsy, which tends to gets on Smoker's nerves. She is also very well-versed in katana, knowing their names and origins. Like Smoker, Tashigi has her own view of "Justice" which differs from the Marines' own definition, and will fight for what she sees as the right thing to do. Tashigi's stated goal is to remove all Meitō from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ends. Abilities and Powers Weapons Tashigi uses her katana, Shigure. Not much is known about her fighting style other then she has a similar style to what Kuina used, which may have been the reason why Zoro easily defeated her, having known Kuina's fighting style. Though nothing special compared to the higher skills levels of many swordsmen in One Piece, she is a highly competent fighter, capable of taking down multiple opponents in seconds. History Present Story When Zoro first saw Tashigi, he was instantly struck by how much Tashigi looks like his deceased childhood friend Kuina. After meeting Roronoa Zoro (whom she had inadvertently helped pick new swords before she learned his name), she set out to sea with Smoker, chasing after him and the rest of the Straw Hat crew. During their pursuit, they capture Mr. 11 and discover information about Baroque Works. During the battle for Arabasta, Tashigi is badly wounded while fighting against Nico Robin, and bears witness to the triumph of Luffy and his crew. Current Events (Spoilers) Tashigi's most recent appearance is in chapter 439, receiving word of the Straw Hats after their fight against the Buster Call. While trying to relay the news to Smoker, she ends up telling another sailor, since she wasn't wearing her glasses. Major Battles *Vs Roronoa Zoro *Vs Miss All-Sunday Other battles *Vs Koze & Packi Translation and Dub Issues Like Kuina, her name comes from a flightless bird. The fact she is named after a flightess bird is a reflection of herself. In reguards to the bird itself, Oda stated though a bird cannot fly, it doesn't mean it never will. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol. 16 Chapter 137, Fan Question: Do Kuina's and Tashigi's names come from birds? Mercandise Tashigi has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. Trivia * In Japanese Fan Polls, Tashigi is currently the 20th most popular character. Related Articles *Smoker References Category:Marines Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Marine Chief Petty Officers